Christina Jackson the new girl in school
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: The new girl in school steels the heart of our fav bionic boy and she lurns the secret and helps them wih equipment what happens when Chase finaly reveils his true feelings durring a mission witch she helps hem with... Rated T for Blood bad laungage the middle finger and Deth!
1. Meet Christina Jackson

Me: Hey y'all

Chase: Hey guys It's Chase!

Me: They know that! It says your name right before what you say DUH!

Chase: What eves.

Me: Just say the disclaimer before I hit you Brain boy!

Chase: Fine. Labratsrocks132 doesn't own Lab rats at all and the only thing in this that she does this is the OC Christina

Me: Yep this is going to be exciting this is about an assassin who is 15 just like brain boy Chase and she has to kill the Lab Rats but she falls for brain boy over here and she helps them defeat her boss instead.

Chase: Stop calling me brain boy. and that's not even this fan fiction that's another one

Me: No Brain boy and right I forgot this is one ware the new Girl Christina who just happens to be really special comes to mission creek and steals the heart of our favorite bionic boy Chase Davenport in the end now on to the fan fiction

Part Uno

Chase: wait that's spanish.

Me: I know I take spanish so shut the hell up

Chase:...

Me: Chase the middle finger is not nessasary!

Chase: (Sticks his toung out.)

Me:...

Chase: Labratsrocks132 the middle finger is so not nessasary!

Me: Let's just get on with this!

Chase:Fine!

Part 1 (Happy Chase!)

Christina walked up to her new locker and placed her bag inside then a paper fell out she closed the door and went after it when a boy stopped it and picked it up "Here." he says handing it to Chris "Thanks." she says "My Names Chase Davenport." he says holding out his hand "Christina Jackson." she says shaking it then she walked back to her locker opened it and placed the paper back then she grabbed her new class scedual "First is home room." she says she then grabs a note-book her pencil and places her scedual back. she then closed the door and searched for room 47 she finally found it and looked inside like 10 kids were already there talking to one another including Chase who was in the front reading Percy Jackson and the olipians the sea of monsters. Christina quietly sat in the back and started to doodle in her note-book she wasn't paying attion enough when she accidentally doodled Chase's name in the book and a girl was behind her "Whatcha doing?" she asks making Christina jump and she finally saw she had doodled Chase's name in it she closed it "Nothing." she answered "I'm Bree, Bree Davenport." she says "Christina Jackson." Christina replied "I'm Chase's sister and I saw you doodling his name..." but she cover her mouth as Chase turns around "You say anything and you die." She says Bree nods and she removes her hand and Bree sit's down next to her "So why were you?" she asks "I don't know I was zoned out I do that sometimes." Christina answers "Cool." says Bree "So you new here?" she asks Christina nods "What's your next class?" she then asks Christina "Umm... Math Mr. Green."She answers "Oh so does Chase and Adam our brother." she says excited "My gods you've known me for at least 5 minuets and you're trying to get me with your brother already." Christina says "Yep cuz you like him." she says "Ok Mabie a little." she says Bree looks at her like really "Fine he is so hot." Christina whispers "I knew it!" yells Bree making the room fall silent "Go on guys were just talking." with that they all resumed conversation as Bree and Christina did two Chase being his wondering self disided to listen a little "So how old are you Chase is 15." says Bree _why say my age?_ he wondered as the two continued "I'm also 15." Christina replied "What do you like to do in your spare time?" asks Bree "Umm this seems weird but I invent stuff I made glasses that are night vision and a shock ped and a sleep dart pen don't ask ware I got the sleep darts my dad hunted animals and that's how he would put them to sleep." she says "Awesome can you give me a sec." she says she get's up and walks over to Chase she pulls him out of the class room "Did you hear that?" she asks "Ya so?" Chase asks "So she could help us with missions by helping making equipment." says Bree hitting the side of his head before "Hey." he says then the bell rang "We'll talk at lunch." says Chase they both walk in as the rest of the students rush to first period Bree and Chase took their seats while the rest rushed in includeing the teacher Miss. Blue.

Me: Well that's the story for now hope you like it.

Chase: Ya see youy guys later!

The end of Part 1


	2. To tell or not to tell?

Me:Hey y'all same day and I have a new BFF

Bree: Hey guys!

Me: So Bree how ya

Bree: Just fine. Disclaimer: This girl doesn't own Lab Rats the only thing she does from here is the OC Christina Elizabeth Bethany Ally Melody Jackson.

Me: Ya so sad but still Bree You still trying to get them together?

Bree: Ya Christina just won't co-operate with me.

Me: What she's me! (Walks away.)

Bree: Wait come back how about a logie contest!? ( Runs after her.)

Off in the distance Me: Bree what the hell that was really grosse! But cool my turn! (LO LO LOL.)

Part 2

Christina opened her locker and placed her book in her locker it's lunch time now and Chase is talking to Bree "Umm Bree still got the logie." says Chase "Or right." she wipes it away "So Chase you thought about telling Christina and asking for help?" she asks acting like nothing happened "Ya and I'm not so shure if we can trust Christina with this." he says "Trust me with what?" asks Christina walking up behind them "Give us one second." says Bree she pulled Chase off to the side "Chase we are telling her after school." she says she back over "Hey we were wondering if you could come over to our place after school?" she asks "Oh shure Bree." she says "Here call me after and I'll meet you ware we can." she says handing her the number "So you wanna sit with us?" Chase asks she nods "Shure." she says they walk in to the gym and find Adam and Leo "Hey guys this is Christina." says Bree "Hey." says Adam "Hello." says Leo sliding over to her "Sorry I don't go for short people." she says pushing him off his chair "I'm good." he says getting up he then sit's back down "What's Up Christina." says Adam "I like your enthusiasm from just seeing your friend pushed to the ground." says Chris "Thank you." says Adam "No Problem." Christina replys "So Christina I had a f questions What's you're favorite bang color song sport do you play a spory if you do witch sport and do you always act this cool?" asks Bree "Umm well the band is a singer who is Kelly Clarkson I like liht blue in a plaid formation then Had me hello by Luke Benward or Olivia Holt Soccor I play soccer and yes I do always act this cool." Christina replies she then gets out her lunch witch is a slice of pizza in tin foil and a water when she's done she makes a cartoon burp witch got all of them laughing.

Me:Bree do you think it's too short?

Bree: No but I like her personality can you play soccer

Me: Unforchunetly No. (Sad.)

Bree: Well this has been Christina Jackson the new girl in school!

Both: See Ya

then they leave and Chase comes on screen and lookes around and for no reason dose Gangam style then I walk back and pull him out

Chase: Hey watch the shirt!

Me: Don't give me that shit.

The end of part 2


End file.
